AnimorphsFic
by Neyane
Summary: J'avais encore trop pas d'inspi pour le titre... Désolée! En gros, une bande d'ados découvrent un mystérieux cube bleu en rentrant chez eux, et se rendent ensuite compte qu'ils peuvent devenir les animaux qu'ils ont touché...
1. Chapitre 1 Elena

**Chapitre 1 (Elena)**

C'était la première fois que je me balladais avec eux tous. Ce n'était pas rare de me voir traîner avec Grace, vu que c'est ma meilleure amie, et parfois, Alex, mon petit frère, se joint à nous (enfin, au niveau de la taille, je suis plutôt petite et lui plutôt grand, donc il me dépasse). C'était beaucoup moins fréquent par contre que Nicolas, mon voisin dans plusieurs cours, et son ami Maxime, se joignent à nous. Mais en plus, aujourd'hui, Roméo étaiti avec nous. C'est un mec du lycée, mais plus âgé, avec qui Grace a fait connaissance grâce à ses cours de karaté. Et pour finir, Vanina, qui est d'habitude une bonne amie mais qui est actuellement fâchée avec Grace, nous a accompagné pour s'expliquer avec elle. Depuis un bon moment, elles se disputaient à voix basse dans leur coin. En effet, toutes deux préfèrent garder leur vie pour elles, et j'étais la seule qui pouvais m'approcher d'elle sans les gêner, mais je m'en gardais bien, car l'une des deux en aurait sûrement profité pour m'inclure dans la dispute, du style "Ah, Elena, tu es d'accord avec moi qu'elle a fait ci, et ça, et que ça se fait pas" et compagnie.

Donc, nous étions tous les sept lorsque on l'a trouvé et que tout a commencé.

Nicolas et Maxime s'amusaient avec un ballon de foot devant, Alex et moi discutiont avec Roméo au sujet du karaté et mes amies se disputaient toujours dans leur coin. Roméo était assez sympathique, mais je met toujours une éternité à me faire un avis sur les gens. Soudain, mon pied heurta un obstacle et me fit perdre l'équilibre. Heureusement, Alex était juste à côté et m'attrapa les épaules pour m'empêcher de tomber.

-Merci.

Je lui souris et baissa les yeux pour voir l'objet responsable de l'incident.

Il s'agissait d'un cube. Un cube tout bête, bleu clair, de 10 à 15 cm de côté je pense. Au début, je songeais à une boîte ou à un jouet pour enfant, mais il n'y avait ni ouverture, ni inscriptions, et les angles n'étaient pas arrondis, ce qui est obligatoire par sécurité pour les jouets. Et l'objet paraissait récent, ou en tout cas pas usé du tout.

Curieuse, je me baissais pour le ramasser. Il était lourd pour sa taille. Les deux garçons s'approchèrent à leur tour.

-Alors, tu ne sais pas regarder où tu marches? Railla Maxime.

Il aperçut ensuite le cube bleu.

-C'est quoi? Demanda Nicolas, plus sérieux.

-Aucune idée, avouais-je.

Grace et Vanina, qui avaient continué à marcher, s'aperçurent enfin que nous nous étions arrêtés et elles cessèrent leur dispute pour s'approcher.

-Il se passe quoi? Interrogea Vanina.

-Elena a trébuché sur ce truc et a faillit tomber, répondit Roméo.

-Ah, que ferais-tu sans moi? Me taquina Alex, gentillement moqueur.

Je l'ignorais, préoccupée par l'objet que j'avais entre les mains.

-Je sais juste que c'est un cube, mais je ne sais pas à quoi il sert.

-J'aurais jamais deviné! Lança Grace, ironique.

Lorsqu'elle est de mauvaise humeur, ça retombe toujours sur tous ceux qu'elle croise. Sa dispute avec Vanina est en partie dû à ça.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fabrique au milieu de la rue? Questionna Nicolas.

-Va savoir. Quelqu'un l'a peut-être oublié, suggéra Roméo.

-Je ne pense pas, il était posé trop en évidence...

-Ce qui ne t'a pas empêché de ne pas le voir, railla Grace.

-...mais il est assez lourd, il se serait fait remarqué par son absence si on l'avait oublié.

-Peut-être que quelqu'un a voulu s'en débarasser? Proposa Vanina.

-Ouais, peut-être qu'il ne savait pas non plus quoi en faire, renchérit Maxime.

Je manipulai le cube, mais sans rien remarquer de spécial.

-C'est fait en quoi?

-Euh...

Je fis "toc toc" sur une des faces.

-Je ne suis pas sûre... Du métal peut-être? Ca expliquerait son poids.

-Ca fait beaucoup de peut-être! Remarqua Alex.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Demanda Grace à Alex. Tu peux faire mieux?

-Ben...

Grace avait retrouvé son humeur habituelle. Elle afficha un air triomphant devant l'embarra de mon frère et m'adressa un clin d'oeil.

-On met une main chacun sur une surface du cube? Proposa Maxime.

-On ne peut pas, il n'y a que six faces et on est sept, remarqua Nicolas.

-Et tu espère quoi? Me moquais-je. Qu'il va s'ouvrir soudainement, révélant je ne sais quel trésor?

-On peut toujours essayer, fit Alex.

Devant les regards interrogateurs de Grace et Vanina, je hochais la tête en souriant.

-Bah, de toute façon, on ne risque rien, et le ridicule ne tue pas!

Et puis, même si je savais que rien n'allait se passer, l'idée m'amusait. J'avais bien le droit de rêver, non?

Parfois, aujourd'hui, il m'arrive de regretter ces instants.

J'ai mis ma main à plat à l'horizontal et j'ai posé le cube dessus. Ensuite, chacun s'est arrangé pour toucher un maximum le cube.

Et il s'est passé quelque chose!

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui l'a déclenché. Peut-être le contact avec tant de mains différentes. En tout cas, une sorte de décharge nous a parcouru. Ca picotait, mais ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire. J'avais une drôle envie de rire, et on souriait tous bêtement.

-C'était quoi ça? Demanda Maxime avec un sourire hilare.

-De l'électricité? Supposa Alex.

Je profitais de la discussion pour ramener le cube vers moi. C'est fatiguant de le tenir à bout de bras. Et j'espérais un peu un nouvel évènement, une autre décharge ou un autre truc. Mais il ne se passa rien d'autre.

-Alors? Interrogea Grace en me voyant scruter l'objet.

-Alors rien, il est redevenu normal.

-Ce phénomène n'était peut-être pas anormal, fit remarquer Roméo. C'est sans doute un objet électrique qui est cassé ou quelque chose comme ça et qui nous a transmit de l'électricité quand on l'a touché.

-Ce n'est pas agréable de recevoir une décharge électrique, même petite, signala Vanina. Je suis sûre qu'on en a tous fait l'expérience. Pourtant, là, c'était agréable.

Nous ne pûmes qu'approuver.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était alors? Demanda Nicolas sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

-Va savoir, dis-je en continuant d'observer le cube.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire? Questionna Alex.

-Le garder, évidemment! Pour savoir ce que c'est!

-Tu me tiendras au courant? Supplia Roméo. Je suis curieux de savoir.

-Je pense que tu n'es pas le seul, commenta Nicolas en observant les expressions des autres.

Je souris.

-Bien sûr!


	2. Chapitre 2 Nicolas

**Chapitre 2 (Nicolas)**

Je jouais avec mon ballon en marchant. J'étais seul, car Maxime n'habite pas le même quartier. La seule personne qui habite près de chez moi, c'est Vanina, mais elle est restée avec Grace, à cause de leur dispute probablement. Je connais Vanina depuis que je suis tout petit, et je sais qu'elle a horreur de rester fâché avec quelqu'un, surtout si c'est une amie.

Pour rentrer, je passe souvent à travers le terrain d'une famille de riches. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi ils ont décidé de s'installer ici, en tout cas, leur terrain est tellement grand qu'on peut le traverser en plusieurs endroits sans risquer d'être vu, d'autant plus que c'est surtout la maison qu'ils protègent. Mais quand ils se sont aperçut que leur propriété privée était violée tous les jours, ils ont mis des chiens aux points stratégiques. A mon avis, c'est assez égoïste, après tout, ils ne viennent jamais dans leur jardin, ce sont les servants qui nourrissent et s'occupent des chiens.

Celui de mon passage est un berger australien très beau. Il était très jeune quand il est arrivé, et ça fait longtemps qu'il m'accueille avec des léchouilles plutôt que des grognements, même si je me passe aussi bien de l'un que de l'autre.

Ce jour là ne fit pas exception, il m'attendait à sa place habituelle, assit, la queue toute agitée, la langue pendante. Il connait mes horaires en plus, même si il a encore un peu de mal vu que c'est le début de l'année.

Je suis passé sans mal par le passage invisible entre deux haies et me suis approché pour le caresser, comme d'habitude.

-Alors le chien, ça va?

Le berger se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et tenta de me lécher le visage, mais je l'en empêchais.

-Non, pas de léchouilles! Combien de fois est-ce que je vais devoir te le répéter?

Le chien n'a pas de nom. En tout cas, si ses maîtres lui en ont donné un, je l'ignore, et je n'ai pas essayé non plus. Je suis nul pour ce genre de truc.

L'animal est repassé à quatre pattes et m'a fixé en penchant la tête. Soudain, il a tourné la tête vers la propriété des riches, invisible vu d'ici à cause des arbres et des décorations, et il s'est mit à aboyer.

Une fois, un servant est arrivé quand j'étais là. C'est rare, car ils n'ont pas les mêmes horaires que moi, mais cette fois là, j'ai dû aller me cacher derrière la haie et attendre qu'il parte. Mais cette fois là, le chien avait juste tourné la tête. Il n'aboie jamais sur quelqu'un qu'il connait. Malgré tout, par précaution, je suis allé me cacher derrière la haie : je n'avais pas le temps de traverser, et la personne qui arrivait m'aurait forcemment vu.

Le végétal est si touffu que je pouvai à peine voir à travers. De toute façon, à moins de sortir de la propriété, on ne pouvait pas me voir, la haie était trop large et haute pour se pencher par-dessus, et tant mieux pour moi.

Sauf que cette fois, le berger australien m'a suivit entre les buissons. Il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi, la langue pendante, comme si de rien n'était. Affolé, je voulu le faire retourner à sa place, sinon on s'inquiéterait de ne pas le voir, car la chaîne attachée à son collier, bien que longue, ne lui permet d'atteindre aucune cachette, mais les pas étaient déjà arrivés près de la haie.

-Tiens? Fit une voix d'homme.

Je l'entendis regarder dans les environs en appelant le chien, mais ce dernier ne réagit pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu obéir aux ordres de personne, et pourtant, petit, j'ai essayé!

L'homme lâcha calmement quelques jurons que je ne répèterais jamais, puis il s'en alla. Je me suis alors rendu compte que je m'étais accroché au chien pour l'empêcher de répondre à l'appel, même si il ne l'aurait jamais fait, car il aurait pu trahir la présence du passage.

-Quel idiot.

Je m'écartai mais laissai mes mains dans sa longue fourrure. Le berger haletait toujours, langue pendante, alors que le temps était plutôt de nature à se rafraîchir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu es malade? Demandai-je, comme si il pouvait répondre.

je ne suis pas fou, beaucoup de gens parlent aux animaux comme ça, je les ai vu!

J'aperçu alors les crocs du chien, et je me rendis compte qu'il pourrait me déchiqueter la main sans problème si il le voulait. Ensuite, je regardais sa belle mais épaisse fourrure tricolore et me dit que ce n'était peut-être pas si étonnant que ça qu'il ait chaud, avec tout ce duvet en permanence sur lui. Et mon regard descendit à ses griffes, de bonne taille aussi. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question de ce qui se passerai si les chiens n'étaient pas soumis à l'homme et qu'ils utilisaient ces armes contre nous. Et leur odorat? J'avais entendu dire qu'il était incroyable, si bon qu'on s'en servait souvent dans la police et l'armée pour indiquer la présence d'une bombe ou de drogue, et pour reconnaître l'odeur d'un individu en particulier.

Et cette langue qu'il sort tous le temps en haletant comme si il était épuisé. Grace, une grande amoureuse des chiens, m'a dit que c'est leur manière de transpirer, mais à mon avis, il n'y a pas que ça.

Pendant que je l'observais, le chien est devenu très calme et a fermé les yeux. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu si immobile et ça m'a inquiété, alors je l'ai lâché, et il a finit par redevenir comme avant. Rassuré, je l'ai poussé sur le terrain de la villa et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai fait le tour, car je craignais que le type de tout à l'heure ou un autre ne me surprenne en venant vérifier si le chien était revenu.

J'ai très rarement fait le tour, et j'avais oublié à quel point ça paraît long en comparaison.

J'en ai profité pour me demander ce que pouvait bien être l'objet trouvé par Elena. A part être un cube quoi. Je ne pense pas qu'on en voudrait juste pour décorer. C'était peut-être un nouveau modèle d'un objet de nos jours, même si je ne vois pas lequel pour l'instant.

Oh et puis zut, Elena allait chercher, pas besoin que tous le monde se casse la tête à ce sujet. Malgré tout, j'étais aussi curieux de savoir que Roméo et les autres, et je me demandai pourquoi, car ce n'est pas vraiment dans mon habitude.

Mon esprit dériva alors vers Vanina, qui n'avait jamais été pour l'utilisation des chiens de garde. Sauf que depuis qu'elle en avait libéré un, il y a plusieurs années, le système chaîne-collier a changé, et on ne peu plus enlever ni l'un, ni l'autre. Mais elle a peut-être tort. Après tout, le berger australien ne m'a jamais parut malheureux à son poste, ou est-ce qu'il est comme ça juste avec moi? Je suis sûr qu'il est content, quand je le voix, j'ai l'impression de le voir sourire en quelque sorte.

Je sortis soudain de ma rêverie car ma peau me démangeais. Je m'aperçu alors que je m'étais presque arrêté de marcher et que j'avais rétrécit. Je tournais la tête vers la vitre d'une ancienne boulangerie en travaux et faillit hurler.

J'étais en train de me transformer en chien!


	3. Chapitre 3 Vanina

**Chapitre 3 (Vanina)**

Il paraît que je ne sais pas reconnaître mes erreurs. Quoi qu'on en dise, Grace avait aussi sa part de responsabilité dans notre dispute, et elle n'a pas voulu le reconnaître!  
Vous l'aurez compris, ça ne c'était pas arrangé entre nous, et j'ai préféré rentrer chez moi avant que nous ne nous mettions à nous crier dessus en pleine rue. Lorsque j'arrivais au passage qui traverse la villa des riches, je vis que quelqu'un était présent et discutait avec une autre personne accroupie près du chien. Je m'arrêtais, indécise. Je pouvais attendre qu'ils partent, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir bouger et je me ferais remarquer à attendre. Je dû donc me résoudre à faire le tour.  
Je pouvais compter sur les doigts de mes mains le nombre de fois où j'ai fais le tour.  
Je m'éloignais donc du passage en continuant de fulminer contre Grace. Quelques instants plus tard, je m'arrêtais net devant un spectacle si étrange et inattendu que je restais bouche-bée à le regarder.  
Là, sur le trottoir, à quelques mètres de moi, se trouvait un être étrange, mi-chien, mi-humain. Le pelage ressemblait à celui du chien qui garde notre passage, et sa silhouette, encore principalement humaine, me disait quelque chose.  
L'être, en plus d'être extraordinairement bizarre, continuait de changer! Ses bras et ses jambes devenaient des pattes et il ne tenait déjà plus debout. Lorsque la queue sortit du coccys en un bruit mi grincement, mi craquement, je faillis hurler. Je ne suis pas particulièrement trouillarde, ou quoi, mais assister à un tel spectacle à l'improviste, ça ne peut pas vous laisser indifférent. Mais au même moment, je cru reconnaître l'être humain encore visible à travers ces traits en constant mouvements.  
-N... Nicolas?  
Ma voix n'aurait pas eu un ton bien différent si c'était un fantôme que j'avais croisé.  
En tout cas, cela parut sortir mon ami de la torpeur et la surprise de la transformation car, peu à peu, les changements ralentirent et me parurent plus "contrôlés".  
Vanina? C'est toi?  
Je ne pu que sursauter en entendant ces mots résonner directement dans mon cerveau.  
-Qu'est-ce que... C'est toi Nico?  
Le berger australien, en tout point semblable à celui qui gardait le terrain des riches, dressa, les oreilles en agitant sa queue touffue et s'approcha tranquillement de moi, pour me renifler, l'air tout content. Je doutais soudain de la transformation à laquelle j'assistai encore quelques secondes plus tôt.  
-Euh... Nico?  
Le chien leva la tête vers moi. Je fis non de la tête pour moi-même : j'avais du être victime d'une hallucination, voilà tout!  
Ouah, quel odorat! Je n'imaginais pas ça comme ça! C'est... incroyable.  
-Hein?  
Je sursautai tellement j'étais sûre d'avoir mal vu. Et j'étais certaine d'avoir reconnu Nicolas dans cette "voix".  
-Mais enfin... Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe? Comment se fait-il que tu sois un...  
Un chien? Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas comment redevenir humain!  
L'animal me fixait à présent avec un air perdu.  
-Arrête de faire cette tête-là! D'abord, tu as une idée de comment tu es devenu chien?  
Ben... Tout à l'heure, le chien qui garde le terrain m'a parut bizarre, comme s'il c'était endormi en état assit, ou qu'il était en transe, un truc comme ça. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça, alors je l'ai lâché et il est redevenu comme avant au bout de quelques secondes. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça ai un rapport remarque...  
-Et?  
Et ensuite, alors que je marchais, je me suis remis à penser à lui, et je me suis rendu compte au bout d'un moment que j'étais en train de me transformer. En me voyant dans la glace, j'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque!  
-Tu m'étonnes! Fis-je.  
Je devinais aisément que, par "glace", il désignait la vitre de l'ancienne boulangerie en face de nous.  
-Bon, ben j'ai qu'une seule solution à te proposer.  
Vraiment? Laquelle?  
-Pense à toi. A ton toi humain.  
C'était ce qui me paraissais être le plus logique à faire.  
Euh... D'accord, j'essaye.  
Je ne le sentais pas très convaincu.  
-Quoi, t'as pas confiance en mon idée?  
C'est pas ça! Je la trouve juste un peu bizarre, c'est tout!  
Là-dessus, il s'exécuta. Enfin, je crois.  
Aussitôt, il se mit à changer : il grandissait, ses traits se modifiaient. Sa fourrure laissa place à la peau et aux vêtements, sa queue est rentrée avec un crissement désagréable, ses oreilles ont repris leur forme et leur place initiale...  
C'était très surprenant à voir. Surprenant, et aussi un peu effrayant. On voit souvent pire à la télé mais entre les films et la réalité, il y a de sacrés différences!  
Ce n'était même pas moche, il y avait une sorte de... logique, disons, dans cette transformation, mais c'était très étrange. Si étrange qu'on avait envie de détourner les yeux, de ce dire qu'on rêve, mais en même temps, on ne peut pas, on est obligé de regarder. C'est... très difficile de décrire ce que je ressentais.  
J'attendis que mon ami ai terminé. Il avait toujours ses vêtements (heureusement!), la même apparence, tout comme d'habitude. Pourtant, il y a une minute, il était un chien télépathe.  
C'est par où l'asile de fous s'il vous plaît?  
Nicolas paraissait un peu perdu. Inquiète, je lui demandais donc :  
-Ca va?  
Il hocha la tête, toujours en état de choc. Il regardait ses mains avec attention.  
-Waouh, souffla-t-il.  
-Quoi waouh?  
-C'était génial. Je veux dire, surprenant aussi, je m'y attendais pas. Et bizarre. D'avoir une queue par exemple. En plus, il ne voit pas très bien. Mais quel odorat! Quel... bien-être, bonheur.  
Je fronçais les sourcils.  
-Moi, ce qui me préoccupe surtout, c'est pourquoi tu t'es transformé. Et ce qu'on va faire maintenant. Avoue que ce n'est pas commun, ce genre de chose.  
Le garçon leva les yeux vers moi. Enfin!  
-C'était peut-être le cube de tout à l'heure, non?  
Je me suis retenue d'éclater de rire.  
-T'es sérieux? Je veux bien admettre qu'il était étrange, mais pas à ce point là.  
-On devrait en parler à Elena, réfléchit-il à haute voix.  
Il ne m'avait manifestement pas écouté du tout.  
-Eh! Tu...  
Il me regarda soudain droit dans les yeux.  
-Si tu ne me crois pas, essaie, tu verras bien!


	4. Chapitre 4 Elena

**Chapitre 4 (Elena)**

Si un jour, vous trouvez un cube au milieu de la rue et que vous n'arrivez pas à savoir ce que c'est, vous faites quoi? Vous le laissez là? Je suppose que ça aurait été la réaction de pas mal de gens, et en cet instant, je regrettais de ne pas avoir fait pareil! C'est que, sur quelques seconde, c'est facile à porter, mais le cube était vraiment lourd pour sa taille, et au bout de plusieurs minutes, je commençais sérieusement à avoir les bras et les avant-bras fatigués. Et il me restait encore une rue avant la mienne. Je poussais un soupir du style "Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, hein?" En plus, Alex n'était même pas là pour m'aider, il était parti faire un truc connu de lui seul. A quoi ça sert un frère si c'est jamais là quand il faut, hein? Bon, j'exagère, il était tout de même là quand j'ai perdu l'équilibre tout à l'heure, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il soit là pour qu'on se relaie plutôt!

J'arrivais jusque chez moi et ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement. Enfin débarassée du poids de ce maudit cube! Y'avait intérêt à ce que je trouve à quoi il servait! Et si il pouvait avoir de la valeur, ça serait encore mieux...

Mais oui, c'est ça, et les gens abandonnent des billets de 500€ dans la rue. Faut pas trop rêver! Mais bon, quand je suis dans mes petits délires, c'est difficile d'en sortir, et puis je ne fais de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas? Alors allons-y! J'avais peut-être un objet précieux et révolutionnaire entre les mains! Restait à savoir ce que c'était et d'où ça venait.

Si seulement je savais la vérité à cet instant... J'aurais sans doute laissé le cube là. Non, je serais plutôt allée le cacher là où personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller le chercher.

Mais je ne savais pas, et mes parents étaient absent. Je me suis donc collée à internet et ai cherché des images ayant pour mots clé "cube bleu". Et vous savez quoi? Rien de ce que j'ai trouvé n'y ressemblait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Ca m'a tellement intriguée que j'ai continué à chercher, modifiant les mot-clés, précisant la descrpiption, allant chercher sur le web, mais rien, je ne trouvais pas. Incroyable!

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'y ai passé. Un quart d'heure, une heure? Je n'arrive jamais à mesurer le temps qui passe quand je le passe sur l'ordinateur. En tout cas, Nicolas et Vanina ont soudain déboulé chez moi sans frapper. Je me suis retournée, contrariée. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre un peu? C'est alors que j'ai vu leurs expressions.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Ils avaient l'air... Comment dire? Pas juste chanboulés, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il venait de voir un fantôme. Mais en même temps, malgré la surprise, le dit fantôme n'avait pas l'air de leur avoir fait mauvaise impression, vous voyez? Non? Ca ne m'étonne pas. Bref, j'étais incapable de décrire leur expression, mais impossible de ne pas comprendre qu'il leur était arrivé quelque chose de particulier.

-Tu vas jamais nous croire! S'est exclamé Nicolas.

Il rayonnait. C'est plutôt rare. Sans être méchant ou blasé de la vie, c'est plutôt rare de voir Nicolas sourire et s'amuser franchement, alors là, j'avais un peu l'impression de rêver.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé?

Je devais avoir l'air franchement surprise parce que Vanina m'a demandé :

-On fait quel genre de tête?

-Je pourrais pas expliquer, regardez-vous dans une glace.

Elle éclata de rire. Bon sang, ils me faisaient flipper!

-Yo! Vous m'expliquez?

-On s'est transformés! A fait Nicolas. Moi d'abord, puis elle, en le chien du passage qu'on prend pour rentrer.

Je les ai regarder sans faire aucun commentaire. Dans les romans, ce genre de truc, je veux bien, m'enfin bon, faut pas exagérer quoi.

-Tu nous crois pas?

-Exact, Sherlock.

-Je m'en doutais. C'est pas grave. Nico, montres-lui!

Je suis restée plantée devant eux, franchement sceptique. Comment vous expliquer? J'avais l'impression qu'on me trahissait, mais en même temps, c'est pas comme si c'était volontaire ou contre moi, vous voyez? Je sais pas comment l'expliquer non plus, mais en gros, je me sentais comme trahie.

-Vous avez pris quoi comme drogue? Vous... oh punaise...

Nicolas... Il changeait! Je ne rêvais pas! Il était en train de rétrécir! Il m'adressait toujours un grand sourire, mais il faisait dix centimètres de moins, d'un coup, comme ça, et continuait à la même allure.

-Que.. arrête!

Ca m'affolait de voir ça, vous pouvez pas savoir. Vanina a posé une main qui se voulait rassurante sur mon épaule.

-T'inquiète pas, tout va bien, on a déjà essayé. Tu...

Je l'ai repoussée brusquement et réussi l'exploit de ne pas hurler en lui répondant.

-Non, tout ne va pas bien! Tu te rend compte de ce qui se passe? Nicolas est en train de... oh non...

Ca n'avait pas commencé tout de suite, mais maintenant, je le voyais clairement : Nicolas changeait. Pas sa taille, le reste de son corps. Ses vêtements et sa peau disparurent sous une masse de poils noirs, roux et compagnie, une queue lui poussa soudainement. Comme ça, sans prévenir, un truc de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres au moins sorti de son derrière. Au même moment, ses genoux s'inversèrent. Ca ne fit aucun bruit, mais le simple fait de le voir me fit frissonner, même si j'étais plus calme que tout à l'heure, enfin, un peu.

Après tout un tas de changements, la métamorphose cessa. Maintenant, ce que j'avais devant moi, ce n'était plus Nicolas, c'était un chien. Un chien, à la place d'un humain. D'un ami. Sur le coup, je me suis carrément sentie mal.

-Oh punaise... Oh punaise... Oh punaise...

Je n'arrêtais pas de répéter ça. J'étais si choquée, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. Si vous aviez vu un proche à vous changer comme ça, je suis sûre que vous auriez paniqué aussi!

Vanina a tourné un regard triomphant vers moi.

-Alors, tu vois? On ne ment pas! Mais... Elena? Tu es toute pâle.

Ca ne m'étonnait pas.

-Je vais m'asseoir une seconde... ai-je fait, hébétée.

Vanina hocha la tête, l'air entendu.

-Bien sûr, je comprend, ça peut choquer au début.

Je me suis assise, me retenant de lui hurler dessus. Comment ça, "ça peut choquer"? Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte que...

-Après, tu essaye. Nicolas et moi, on pense que tu peux le faire aussi, il faut qu'on vérifie quelque chose.

Je me suis aussitôt figée.

-Que... moi?


	5. Chapitre 5 Elena

**Chapitre 5 (Elena)**

"Après, tu essayes"

Pardon, on parlait bien de moi là? Hors de question! Vu comment j'avais flippé quand ça avait été Nicolas, je ne supporterais jamais que ça m'arrive à moi. Et puis comment ça pouvait marcher? C'était impossible, je ne pouvais pas devenir chien, ou quoi que se soit d'autre! J'aurais juste l'air ridicule!

Vanina n'eut pas besoin de m'entendre parler pour comprendre que je n'étais pas vraiment prête à coopérer.

-Allez, essaie! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fait pas mal, et puis on est là.

En plus, si tu prend un chien aussi, tu vas tout de suite oublier ta peur.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH!

J'ai illico bondit de la chaise. D'où? D'où venait cette voix? Elle avait vraiment résonné directement dans ma tête? Ou alors je devenais folle?

-Sortez, ai-je fait.

Vanina m'a regardé sans comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Elena? Tu vas voir, c'est génial.

Là, j'ai craqué.

-COMMENT CA C'EST GENIAL? VOUS VOUS RAMENEZ AVEC L'AIR D'AVOIR VU UN FANTÔME ET LA DESSUS NICOLAS DEVIENT UN CHIEN! COMMENT VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE RESTE CALME?

Vanina a reculé en me regardant comme si je l'avais baffée sans raison. Le chien, lui, est allé se cacher derrière le canapé.

Doucement, on ne voulait pas de faire peur! On croyait que tu réagirais comme nous! Et puis tu as toujours rêvé que ce genre de truc arrive pour de vrai.

Encore cette voix. Mais d'où venait elle? J'ai cherché, je me suis frottée la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? A demandé Vanina.

-J'entend une voix dans ma tête, ai-je grommelé. Ca y est, je deviens folle.

-Ah...

Elle a éclaté de rire. Je vous jure qu'à cet instant, j'aurais bien aimé la baffer pour de vrai.

-Ca, c'est Nicolas! Sous forme de chien, il ne peut pas parler, alors il communique par parole mentale. Enfin, je suppose que c'est la bonne explication.

Je m'avançais un peu, hésitante. Mon affolement était brutalement retombé et je me sentais crevée.

-Nicolas, c'est toi?

Bien sûr!

Je poussais un long soupir.

-Je t'en prie, Nicolas, redeviens humain. Redevient Nicolas ou je vais péter un cable.

D'accord, à condition que tu essaye aussi.

J'ai ouvert de grand yeux.

-Pardon? Tu m'obliges à essayer? Tu...

Et d'un coup, ça m'a frappé. C'est vrai, quand je lis ce genre de truc, je rêve toujours que la réalité soit pareil. J'ai toujours rêvé pouvoir devenir un animal, avec de supers sens, de supers capacités. Mais entre le rêver et pouvoir le faire...

-Je... je ne sais pas.

Vanina se tenait prudemment à côté de moi, prête à décamper si je faisais mine de m'énerver.

-J'ai essayé aussi, je te jure que ça ne fait pas mal. C'est même cool une fois la surprise passée.

J'ai poussé un soupir. Je n'étais vraiment pas rassurée, mais en même temps, il faut bien avouer que c'était excitant.

-Allez, d'accord. Dites-moi juste comment vous avez fait.

On a mit quelques minutes à comprendre comment ça marche, a expliqué Nicolas. En fait, il suffit que tu touches un animal en te concentrant sur lui. Ensuite, tu le lâche et tu te concentres à nouveau sur lui, sauf que cette fois, tu le deviens.

-Euh... Et pourquoi il faut le toucher au début?

-Ca, on ne sait pas, a avoué Vanina. Mais ça marche, ça c'est sûr!

J'ai pousssé un long soupir. Un très long soupir.

-Ok, je vais essayer.

On doit retourner voir le chien? Demanda Nicolas.

-Non, je vais essayer avec Nera.

Nera, c'est ma chatte. Elle est jeune, elle est tigrée, bref, elle est toute mimi. Enfin, je trouve, personnellement. C'est clair que si je dois devenir un animal, c'est par elle que je commencerais. Et puis je ne connais pas bien les chiens moi, je suis plus félins.

J'ai dis aux deux autres d'attendre là. A peine avais-je quitté la pièce que je croyais déjà avoir rêvé. Je me retins de passer la tête dans la pièce, voir si ils étaient toujours là, et je cherchais une boule de fourrure tigrée.

-Nera, où es-tu? Nera, ma Nera...

Je parlais à voix basse, douce. On dit que ce n'est pas possible de dresser les chats. Moi, dès que j'ai eu Nera - elle était chaton alors - je l'ai entraîné, et maintenant, elle répond quand je l'appelle, entre autre.

En effet, à peine quelques seconde plus tard, une ombre passa une porte entrouverte pour se diriger vers moi. Nera se planta devant moi, l'air de dire "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as des friandises pour moi?" Je souris.

-Approche, ma mignonne.

Je me suis accroupie pour la caresser. Toujours remercier un animal qui a obéit à un ordre, c'est important, alors je l'ai félicitée. Au début, c'était avec des friandises, maintenant, quelques paroles et des gratouilles suffisent, et je me félicitais de lui avoir appris ça très tôt. Parce que, pour dormir, Nera trouve toujours des cachettes incroyable, et si on la cherche au moment de la sieste, la meilleure technique et encore d'attendre qu'elle ai faim ou envie de se dégourdir les pattes!

Pendant que je la caressais, je fis ce que Vanina et Nicolas m'avaient dit : je me suis concentrée sur elle. Aussitôt, Nera parut plus calme. Je l'ai même entendue ronronner. Ah, elle est trop mignonne ma Nera!

Bref. Une fois que je jugeais que c'était bon, je la pris dans mes bras pour aller dehors. Elle se laissa faire, à ça aussi, je l'avais habituée très tôt. Je la laissais courir dans l'herbe et retournait à l'intérieur. Si, comme je le pensais, on devenait l'animal qu'on touchait, je préférais de pas me retrouver face à un double de ce que je deviendrais, ça me paraissait assez loufoque comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter!

Lorsqu'ils m'ont vu, Vanina et Nicolas se sont redressés, attentifs. Nicolas, l'humain, il l'était redevenu pendant mon absence. Je me suis demandée si il serait vraiment resté sous cette forme même si j'avais refusé. Et puis je me suis dit que de toute façon, même sans ça, j'aurais voulu savoir si c'était vrai tout ça et j'aurais fini par essayer. Finalement, ils n'avaient peut-être pas eu tort en agissant ainsi, même si je leur en voulais toujours un peu.

-Allez, vas-y!

Vanina était beaucoup plus excitée que moi. J'avais encore la trouille. Qu'est-ce que ça allait donner? Allait-je réussir? Je suppose puisque Nera était devenue calme, comme eux lorsqu'ils avaient touché le chien. Je poussais un énième soupir.

-Quand il faut y aller...

Et je me concentrais sur Nera. Sur mon chat.


	6. Chapitre 6 Elena

**Chapitre 6 (Elena)**

Ca marchait!

Incroyable. Je n'étais plus du tout effrayée, j'étais émerveillée. Mes mains se changeaient en pattes! Des pattes avec des coussinets délicats, une fourrure tigrée et des griffes cachées dans des écrins de velours.

La classe!

Je me suis soudain sentie un peu anxieuse.

-Vous êtes sûrs qu'on peut inverser le processus après?

-Bien sûr! Regardes Nicolas!

Je l'ai regardé, et il était humain. Alors, je me suis détendue et c'est allé plus vite. Beaucoup plus vite. Avant que j'ai le temps de dire ouf et de sentir tout ce qui avait changé, j'étais devenue un chat. Complètement. Ou plutôt une chatte.

Oh punaise...

Mentalement, j'étais sur le cul, et ce à quelques six mètres de profondeur. Ouah! C'était génial, dément! Être un chat, c'était mille fois mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

Waouh!

-Ah, tu vois? M'a raillé Vanina.

Leur présence m'a rappelé mes étranges sautes d'humeur. Avouez que je ne réagissait pas de façon logique, un coup j'étais effrayée, l'autre excitée... Enfin bref, sur le coup, ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance.

J'étais un chat. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ce que ça fait! Je me sentais... Comment l'expliquer? C'est impossible à expliquer. L'humain vit dans un monde humain, avec des mots adaptés à sa vie humaine, à des sensations humaines. Aucun mot ne peut décrire ce que je ressentais. Je voyais les mouvements comme aucun humain ne les verrait jamais. Des mouvements infimes, de grands mouvements, je les voyais avec... comment dire? Avec une précision qui me paraissait inouïe. Et ce n'était que la vue! Je ne vous parles pas des autres sens! Fantastique! Je pouvais entendre beaucoup plus de choses qu'un humain, et même des choses que je n'entendais pas et dont j'ignorais tout, mais quelle importance? Je voyais moins de couleurs aussi, mais ça ne me gênait absolument pas. Et puis l'instinct est arrivé. Jeune et plein d'énergie, une énergie au-delà de ce que ce mot peut signifier pour un humain.

Waouh! ai-je répété, mais c'était tellement vrai!

-C'est comment? A demandé Nicolas.

C'est génial!

-Ca on avait compris. Tu ne peux pas préciser?

Pas vraiment, c'est difficile, voir impossible à expliquer avec des mots humains.

-Je croyais que t'étais littéraire.

Je ne vois pas le rapport. Ecoute, à moins d'être une super écrivaine, c'est vraiment hyper dur de décrire ce que je ressens. C'est comme... Je sais pas moi! Je marche à quatre pattes, ça devrait me paraître bizarre, sauf qu'en même temps, c'est naturel, ça me paraît être la meilleure position. J'ai la tête en avant, mais elle ne part pas vers le sol, j'ai une queue qui équilibre l'ensemble alors que je n'en ai pas dans mon corps humain. C'est... génial.

C'était un résumé vraiment court de tout ce qui changeait par rapport à être un humain. C'était totalement différent, mais c'était déjà grisant. Incroyable. Vivre comme ça, c'était...

-Elena, y'a ton frère qui arrive.

Hein? Oh mince! Comment on fait déjà pour redevenir humaine?

-Reste comme ça pour l'instant, on va lui faire comme avec toi! S'est exclamé Vanina.

Ah non! Je sais ce que ça fait, c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée! Il...

-Trop tard, il est là, annonça Nicolas. Tu n'as pas le temps de démorphoser.

Dé... quoi?

-Laisse, on t'expliquera.

Je m'éloignais en marchant. En tant que chat. Je sais, j'insiste, mais c'est tellement incroyable! Mon poids reposait sur le sol, sur mes pattes, pourtant, je ne faisais aucun bruit et j'avais l'impression d'évoluer... comment dire? Comme si je ne touchais pas vraiment le sol, comme si je n'appuyais pas vraiment dessus. Comme si je le survolais.

Waouh!

Et puis je suis arrivée devant la chaise sur laquelle j'étais tout à l'heure. Il y avait encore mon odeur dessus. J'ai sauté, et là, j'ai été projetée dans les airs!

Waouh!

Vanina m'a foudroyée du regard. Je me suis retournée sur la chaise, encoure toute excitée, lorsque j'ai entendu plutôt que vu Alex s'arrêter à l'entrée. Je l'entendais d'ici se demander :

-C'était quoi ce bruit?

Il a attendu quelques secondes et, comme je m'abstenais de lui lancer un joyeux "Coucou frérot! Tu sais quoi? Je suis un chat!", il entra enfin et parut surpris de trouver Nicolas et Vanina.

-Tiens, qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Elena n'est pas rentrée?

Puis il remarqua le cube bleu, posé à côté de l'ordinateur sur lequel était toujours affiché le résultat de mes recherches vaines, et puis il remarqua enfin l'expression de Vanina et de Nicolas.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?

-Si on te raconte ce qu'on a découvert, tu ne nous croiras jamais, a fait Nicolas.

Vanina a approuvé d'un hochement de tête.

-Exactement. Alors, plutôt que de t'expliquer, on va te montrer. N'ai pas peur, tout sera normal, enfin, aussi normal que possible...

Elle échangea un sourire entendu avec Nicolas et moi. Alex, lui, paraissait complètement perdu.

-Va-y Elena.

Alex m'a regardé bêtement.

-Elena? C'est Nera ça, notre chatte. Pourquoi tu...

Il se tut. Je venais de sauter de la chaise.

Et j'avais commencé à démorphoser.


	7. Chapitre 7 Alex

**Chapitre 7 (Alex)**

-C'est dément.

J'étais encore sous le choc, assit dans le salon, chez moi, avec Elena, Vanina et Nicolas. Tous humain, et heureusement! J'avais eu un de ces chocs en voyant Nera devenir Elena! Aucun doute que si j'avais été cardiaque, cette scène aurait eu raison de moi. J'étais tellement surpris que, sur le coup, je n'ai même pas pensé à l'engueuler pour m'avoir surpris à ce point. Et comme après j'ai appris qu'elle ne voulait pas au début, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, je ne l'ai pas fait du tout. Par contre, Vanina et Nicolas, eux, me regardaient encore avec méfiance, des fois que j'exploserais à nouveau. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Elena a réagit pareil. Je souris intérieurement. C'est vrai que dans la famille, quand on se met en colère, ça donne pas envie de nous remettre dans cet état! Et c'est pas un truc désagréable.

-C'est cool, tu veux dire! A répliqué Elena.

Elle, elle avait trouvé ça génial de devenir Nera. Moi aussi j'avais tenté l'expérience. J'étais bien obligé ou je n'aurais jamais accepté ce que j'ai vu. Je l'ai donc vécu et oui, il faut avouer, c'est cool. Quand on y est, et donc qu'on ne peut pas penser à autre chose. Parce que là, j'étais encore tout chamboulé. Punaise... On pouvait tous les quatre devenir les animaux qu'on touchait! C'était pas incroyable ça?

-A ton avis Alex, c'est du au cube bleu? Questionna Nicolas.

-C'est possible, ai-je répondu. On l'a touché tous les quatre, et ce pouvoir s'est révélé après.

-Possible mais pas sûr, a fait Vanina. Il faut d'abord aller vérifier avec les autres.

-Quoi? A fait Elena. On doit répéter le même schéma avec Maxime, Grace et Roméo?

-Sinon, on ne sera jamais sûrs.

Je poussais un soupir en même temps que ma soeur.

-Pour Grace et Maxime, ça pourrait peut-être passer, hasarda Elena, mais et pour Roméo? On le connait à peine!

-C'est pas faux, l'a soutenu Nicolas. C'était déjà difficile avec vous deux alors qu'on vous connait, alors je me demande ce que ça pourrait donner avec un presque inconnu qui a le même caractère que vous...

Un petit sourire moqueur s'afficha sur son visage. Je lui balançais un coussin dans la figure. Réflexe.

-De toute façon, on a pas le choix, il faut essayer.

-Et si ils peuvent le faire aussi?

Elena jeta un coup d'oeil vers le cube, qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse.

-Je ne sais pas, a-t-elle dit. Il faudrait voir.

-Déjà, on essaye avec eux, déclarais-je. Ensuite, on voit.

J'avais parlé comme si j'étais le chef. Hors, j'étais comme qui dirait le plus jeune. Devant leur regard, je m'empressais d'ajouter :

-Enfin, c'est ce qu'on avait déjà plus ou moins dit, non?

Vanina sourit.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Et puis c'est un bon plan. On y va!

-Quoi, maintenant? Gémit Nicolas. Mes parents vont s'inquiéter.

Le visage de Vanina se décomposa soudain.

-Oh mince! Les miens aussi doivent se demander pourquoi je ne suis pas encore rentrée!

J'éclatais de rire.

-Dommage que nos parents à nous ne soient pas là, ils vous l'auraient rappelé beaucoup plus tôt.

-Mais eux présent, on aurait rien pu faire!

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Pourquoi? Tu ne comptes pas leur en parler?

-Surtout pas! S'affola Vanina. On ne sait pas d'où viens ce pouvoir, ni trop encore comment il s'utilise, alors moi je dis, on attend, d'accord? Et Elena, cache donc ce cube. Si c'est bien lui qui nous a donné nos pouvoirs, alors je pense que ça vaut mieux.

Ma soeur hocha la tête.

-Oui, c'est ce que je comptais faire.

-Et pour les autres? Hasarda Nicolas. Si jamais ils se transforment sans le vouloir? Et imaginez un peu que eux, ils le fassent devant des gens, genre dans une rue pleine de monde!

Je vis Elena faire la grimace.

-En effet, se serait pas terrible. Le plus prudent serait quand même de leur en parler aujourd'hui.

-Mais, et pour les parents?

-Vous avez vos portables sur vous?

Nicolas et Vanina hochèrent la tête.

-Eh bien parfait! Envoyez leur un SMS, appeler risquerait de nous retarder, surtout qu'ils pourraient gueuler.

-J'ai déjà eu mon compte de cris pour aujourd'hui, sourit Vanina.

Je me doutais qu'elle faisait allusion à nous. Je me tournais vers elle.

-C'est ta faute! Tu as vu un peu comment tu nous a sorti ça?

-Et moi et Nicolas, tu crois quoi? Qu'on s'y attendait?

-Non, mais c'est pas une raison, vous auriez pu y aller plus doucement!

Elena me soutenait à fond.

-C'est vrai!

Nicolas leva les mains comme pour se rendre.

-Ok ok, on a eu tort. On peut y aller maintenant?

Je bondis sur mes jambes en même temps que ma soeur.

-C'est parti!


End file.
